forceunleachedsagafandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Sith Edition
"What if the Dark Side won?" :―Ultimate Sith Edition Trailer Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition is a non-canon stand-alone game continuation of The Force Unleashed, depicting the events of Galen Marek after becoming the Emperor's apprentice, Lord Starkiller. The game has the original Force Unleashed, and also three new levels, one of which was completely exclusive to the Ultimate Sith Edition. The game also includes all of the original Force Unleashed's downloadable content, including character skins, costumes, databank entries, and more. Levels edit Jedi Temple Marek engaging Lord Starkiller.:"You can never escape me…" :―Starkiller's warning to Galen Marek[src] The first of the new missions was set before the end of the original game. It was the Jedi Temple level originally available as downloadable content. Galen Marek entered the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and fought through squads of Stormtroopers, Jedi training droids, and other challenges, to find the Great Holocron. When he did, an image of his father, Kento Marek, sent Galen into the Holocron, where he needed to pass the Jedi Trials. After completing the challenges, Galen was confronted by a vision of a masked Sith Warrior. The two engaged in combat, and Galen knocked the assailant's mask off with a fierce blow of his lightsaber. The warrior's removed mask revealed him to actually be Galen Marek's dark alter-ego, Lord Starkiller. They continued their duel, Starkiller attacking while briefly morphed in the form of a noble Jedi in posthumous robes, before reverting back to his true dark form. Throwing Galen off the platform they were on, he used the Force to hurl broken pillars at Galen, who ran up them to impale Starkiller, and then kicked him down to the dark abyss below. Galen awoke, only to briefly see his hand in the clawed form of his Sith self, and to be sent a message from Starkiller, that he wouldn't escape his Sith fate. He then snapped out of it thanks to Rahm Kota, and left the temple. Death Star ILater after the Jedi Trials, Galen Marek and Juno Eclipse went to the Death Star I in order to rescue Rahm Kota and the Rebel leaders, who had been captured by the Emperor for execution. Marek and Eclipse professed their love for each other before the apprentice left the Rogue Shadow. Fighting his way through the battle station, Marek made his way to the throne room, where he encountered Darth Vader, and the two of them dueled. Marek crushed Vader with several metal girders, before throwing him into the throne room. As Darth Vader, lay clinging to life before him, Palpatine attempted to influence Marek to murder Vader and become Palpatine's new apprentice. Rahm Kota, sensing the mind trick, attempted to distract the Sith Lord. It was not enough, however, to distract Marek from his bloodlust, and Marek struck down Darth Vader in anger. Returning to Palpatine, he found Kota lying at the feet of the Dark Lord, charred from Sith lightning. Palpatine decreed that Marek's final test was to kill Rahm Kota, thus severing all his ties to the Jedi. Instead, Marek turned to attack the Emperor. Palpatine deflected the attack easily, and said he had foreseen the attack. He threw Marek through the observation window. Marek saw the bodies of Bail Organa and the other rebel leaders. Juno Eclipse attempted to save Marek with the Rogue Shadow. Palpatine gripped the ship with the Force, and with Juno Eclipse still inside the ship, he threw it on top of Marek. The last thing Marek saw was darkness. Starkiller risingThe next thing Starkiller saw as he woke up was the Emperor, standing over him. He was on an operating table. Starkiller looked down at his hands. To his horror, they matched the vision he had at the Jedi Temple. He had been clad in his own suit of life-support armor. And so, Lord Starkiller was born. Tatooine |- | |} :"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that." "I have waited many years to destroy the ''real Obi-Wan Kenobi…''" :―Obi-Wan Kenobi and Starkiller preparing to duel[src] Starkiller battling Boba Fett.The second mission was at the events of A New Hope, only it was renamed A Fragile Hope. Starkiller and his Imperials captured the Tantive IV and Princess Leia Organa. Leia was taken prisoner and the Tantive was destroyed. Starkiller then traveled to Tatooine disguised as a Tusken Raider to locate the stolen Death Star plans suspected to be with two droids. His master contacted him to ask Jabba the Hutt of any information on the droids. Killing Jawas, Tuskens, and throwing a Sandcrawler off a cliff along the way, Starkiller finally reached Jabba's Palace, and entered by overloading the Palace Security droid. After slaughtering many Gamorrean guards, Jabba was impressed and invited Starkiller to speak business. Starkiller asked Jabba of two droids, astromech and protocol, and that he would be well compensated for any information. Jabba said he knew nothing, but a blunder by his translator droid revealed the droids to be at Docking Bay 94, Mos Eisley. Furious, Jabba dropped Starkiller into the Rancor pit as the Sith Lord realized his treachery. Starkiller battled Jabba's rancor and eventually killed it. He made his way to the Palace Incinerator, where he encountered a run-down PROXY, who helped Starkiller bypass the Incinerator Security, before shutting down for good. Before leaving the Palace however, Starkiller was confronted by Boba Fett, who was after the bounty on him, placed by Jabba. After a vicious duel, Fett launched a missile from his jetpack, which Starkiller grabbed and hurled back at him, apparently killing Fett as a result. Starkiller dueling Obi-Wan Kenobi.Starkiller left on a desert skiff and made his way to Docking Bay 94, where he saw the droids with Luke Skywalker escaping aboard the Millennium Falcon. As he attempted to pursue them, Obi-Wan Kenobi remained to face Starkiller, who was thrilled at the prospect of being able to kill the legendary Jedi Master. Though Kenobi was more experienced, Starkiller was more powerful, and soon overpowered Kenobi, piercing his shoulder, then throwing him into the Falcon's engine. However, before he could retrieve the droids, Kenobi's Force ghost attacked him. Starkiller used his mastery of Force lightning to make Kenobi's spirit disappear. Before completely vanishing, Kenobi urged Luke to escape. As the Falcon lifted off, Starkiller leaped onto the hull and managed to place a tracking beacon before falling to the ground, watching as the ship fled, and clenching the other tracking beacon in his fist. Hoth |- | |} :"Now I will destroy you Skywalker, as I destroyed your father." "Noooooo!" :―Starkiller and Luke Skywalker Starkiller on Hoth.Although Starkiller was successful in planting the homing device on the hull of the Millennium Falcon, the Death Star was still destroyed by the Rebels. After the battle, the ghost of Obi-Wan began tutoring Luke in the ways of the Force. Years later Starkiller tracked down Skywalker and the rest of the Rebels to Hoth. After dispatching a snowspeeder with his lightsaber and exiting his AT-AT, Starkiller began his attack on Echo Base. Captain Keenah - who was to act as Starkiller's attack group liaison - planned an infiltration route for the dark lord to enter Echo Base via ice caverns adjacent to the base. The caverns were infested with wampas, who he dispatched with ease. As ice columns the Sith had been jumping across started to collapse, Captain Keenah contacted Starkiller on his comlink to inform him of the cavern's instability and admitted that the most likely cause was the walker invasion force. Although the captain claimed the mistake to be unintentional and Starkiller was unharmed from the experience, the Dark Lord reached out with the Force to strangle the captain for his failure. Lieutenant Marsen was next in line as Starkiller's liaison and attempted to aid the Sith throughout the rest of the invasion. The ice caverns adjoined to the Rebel base and presumably to prevent wampa and other attacks from the cave, the Rebels had set up a sentry auto turret defense. Easily dispatching the turret, the Dark Lord encountered Rebel troops who had came to investigate the disturbance. They stood no chance at defeating Starkiller, who continued to push his way into the base, violently slaughtering all Rebels as well as many wampas which entered the base during the battle. Lieutenant Marsen contacted Starkiller about the presence of a group of Rebels ahead of his location that likely had an officer with them - he was not incorrect, and Lord Starkiller had finally found the young Force-user he was after. Upon confronting Luke alone, Starkiller revealed the truth about Luke's father in an attempt to infuriate and confuse him, although he denied it. Despite the surrounding turmoil of the invasion, Luke kept his cool in the duel that followed. Luke even tried to turn Marek away from the dark side by telling him he could sense the good in him, but his attempts in all respects failed and Luke was forced to let two wampas out of containment to cover his escape. This did not distract him for long, and Starkiller continued to make his way through the base to trap Skywalker. Lord Starkiller engaging Luke Skywalker.When Starkiller disabled the force field generator protecting the Millennium Falcon in the Echo Base hangar, the blast doors were closed to protect the ship as well as Princess Leia. Starkiller attempted to force open the doors with the Force, but Skywalker was waiting for him and Force Pushed him away, stepped through, and resealed the doors behind him. Luke claimed he would not run away from Starkiller or his own destiny. Another duel ensued, this time as the hangar was engulfed in fighting between Rebel and Imperial soldiers. Starkiller overpowered and continued to humiliate Luke, drawing Luke toward the dark side. As snowtroopers ran up to capture Skywalker, he tapped into the passionate forces of the dark side to defeat them and was reinvigorated for battle against Starkiller. Skywalker began using red Force lightning, wild lightsaber attacks, and boasting that even though Obi-Wan could not defeat Starkiller, he could. Although Luke's powers were very aggressive and damaging, Starkiller absorbed his opponent's powerful lightning into his lightsaber and launched it back at him throughout the battle and beat him in lightsaber combat. Starkiller threw Luke into the path of an outbound T-47 Snowspeeder. Recovering, Luke, wildly attacked Starkiller. After blocking an attack with his lightsaber, Starkiller cut off Luke's right hand. As the Dark Lord readied for a final stab, the blast doors protecting the Millennium Falcon opened behind him and the ship shot off through the hangar, ready to escape the planet. Starkiller reacted quickly and withdrew from his attack to catch the ship with the Force. Starkiller told Luke that he could only save his friends with the power of the dark side of the Force and the now-fallen Jedi quickly obliged by shooting Force lightning out again which Starkiller blocked with his lightsaber and sent it back to Luke pushing him across the hangar floor. Although Luke had succeeded in distracting Starkiller with the attack, allowing the Millennium Falcon to escape, he was beaten and had embraced the power of the dark side. Lord Starkiller congratulated his new apprentice. :"You are strong, Skywalker, but only your hatred can give you the power to save your friends. Give in to the dark side! (Luke uses force lightning and Starkiller deflects it, hitting Luke.) (chuckles) Very good, my apprentice." :― Starkiller persuading Luke to join the Dark side of the Force : : Behind the scenes edit Contradictions While the Tatooine and Hoth DLC missions are non-canon, there are some discrepancies between the Dark Side ending of the game and the two missions. For instance, Rebel pilots have the Alliance Starbird on their helmets, despite this symbol ostensibly being inspired by Starkiller's heroic sacrifice in the canonical Light Side ending. edit Content The Ultimate Sith Edition has all the original costumes, as well as the downloadable costumes and character skins. There is also new content, such as a Tusken Raider costume and Starkiller's new "Sith Lord" armor, although the latter two costumes are inaccessible on the main campaign disc for the Xbox 360 version. There are also two Luke Skywalker and two Obi-wan Kenobi costumes available to play as, as well as many others. edit Packaging The Ultimate Sith Edition comes in a metallic case with two discs for the 360 and PC version and one Blu-ray disc for the PS3 version. In addition to the game itself, each version comes with a book of character cards with a foreword by Haden Blackman and a collectible lithograph of one of the character cards. edit Future content LucasArts has also not ruled out the possibility of more missions and content for The Force Unleashed. However, on December 12th, 2009, Lucasarts announced the development of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II at the 2009 Spike Video Game Awards. The exclusive content that was previously only available in this release was released to the PlayStation Store on February 18, 2010 for $9.99, and the Xbox Live Marketplace on February 23, 2010 for 800 Microsoft Points. edit Voice Cast Sam Witwer—Lord Starkiller, Emperor Palpatine Lex Lang—Various Stormtroopers Nick Jameson—Obi-Wan Kenobi Lloyd Floyd—Luke Skywalker David W. Collins—PROXY, Jabba the Hutt Steven Jay Blum—Various Stormtroopers Dee Bradley Baker—Boba Fett Anthony Daniels—C-3PO Ultmate Sith Edition Traler thumb|346px|left